


Names

by sleeptalker



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptalker/pseuds/sleeptalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written during Pemberley Arc.) Lizzie and Darcy's relationship with names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day that the San Francisco tour happened, so it's been canonballed by now.

Lizzie had found that her outing into town with Darcy and Gigi had not been entirely unpleasant. Of course, Gigi tried to make them sit next to each other at every possible moment, leading to several awkward pauses and glares to the younger girl, but it wasn't as awkward as it could have been, Lizzie decided.

Nearing the end of their trip, they stopped by a small corner-cafe. It was a small, cosy place that smelled of coffee and was nicely warm, reminding Lizzie, for whatever reason, of Jane.  
And then Bing. And then Jane-and-Bing. And then the silly name that Lydia had come up with to pair them: Jing.

She stopped her train of thought there, because Gigi was currently pushing her into her seat at one of the smaller, rounder tables sat by the corner. She was sat next to Darcy, of course, and Gigi tried to sit slightly further away from them than was originally planned.

They settled down, and Darcy (ever the gentleman) asked each of them what they would like to drink, and got up to order, despite Gigi's protests of "No, William, I'll do it," and "You really don't need to, I promise."

After he had left, Lizzie turned to Gigi. "What was that about?" She asked, and Gigi squirmed.  
"Um, nothing, he was just being... Unco-operative." Lizzie was noticeably confused for a moment, until she said "Gigi... This whole thing isn't a plan to... Set us up, or anything. Right?" Gigi shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by her brother setting a teacup down in front of her.

"William!" She cried, a little too happily, making Lizzie suspicious. She made a mental note to be on her guard for the rest of this outing. However, at that moment she just smiled, and took her cup from Darcy and made small talk. She asked him about a book they'd both read, and he asked her about her family, and they had a nice little conversation going.

Gigi, all the while, was on her phone, typing really fast and obsessively. There was a small  _'ping'_  from her phone and she checked the text that had apparently just come in, and laughed.

"Who are you texting?" Darcy enquired, trying to see over his sister's shoulder. "It's not Fitz, is it?"

"No!" She replied quickly. "It's... Uh... My tennis coach."

"Gigi, are you-" Darcy was cut off by his own phone ringing. He checked it, and sighed.

"Business call. I must leave for a while." He got up and skirted awkwardly round the table (for he was so tall that he dwarfed it,) and walked outside.

Gigi gave him a small wave to his back, even though he obviously couldn't see it. As soon as she was pretty sure he was out of earshot, she turned back round to Lizzie and promptly asked: "Why do you call him Darcy?"

"Your brother? I... Um... Everyone calls him Darcy. Even Fitz."

"Yes, but that wasn't the question."

"I don't know..." Lizzie replied somewhat exasperatedly. "Like I said, everyone calls him that. I guess it just rubbed off on me."

"Uh-huh." Gigi replied, not sounding particularly convinced. "You know, he'd prefer it if you called him William, like me."

"I don't think he would. Besides, you're the only person I know of who calls him that."

"Caroline calls him that." Gigi said, slowly. "Think of how mad she'd be if she found out you called him that, too."

"Gigi!" Lizzie chastised. "You can't use my dislike of Caroline to get what you want."

"But just... Call him William, Lizzie, please?" Gigi begged.

"I... Fine." Lizzie relented. "But if this turns out really awkward, I'll blame you." She warned.

"There he is now!" Gigi said gleefully, pointing.

Darcy shoved his phone back into his pocket, and sat down. Gigi looked at him somewhat sympathetically.

"Who was it this time?" She asked, nodding at his phone. "Aunt Catherine, again?"

"No, it wasn't. For once." He replied. "Ms. Reynolds. There has been an accident in Human Resources department. A filing cabinet fell on Mr. Watson, and he's taking the next week off."

"Oh." Gigi said, faking sympathy for poor Mr. Watson. She nudged Lizzie, pointing not-too-discreetly at Darcy.

"Not right now!" Lizzie hissed in response, and Gigi rolled her eyes. She went back to her phone.

15 minutes later, and they were set to depart. Darcy had paid for everyone's tea, and argued with Lizzie afterwards that it was "His treat, and therefore he should have to pay." To which she rolled her eyes, and pretended to sulk. Gigi grinned.  _They're totally flirting,_ she thought.

Both of the Darcy siblings had insisted on giving Lizzie a ride home, and, however hard she tried, she couldn't refuse. Once they had dropped her off, she got out the car, and just as she was about to close the car door, said "Thank you, William. Thank you, Gigi," politely before speed-walking up to the front door.

Inside the car, Gigi was beaming. "She called you by your name, William!" She cried happily. "Step 3 complete!"

Darcy was momentarily distracted, but said after a moment, "Step 3 of what?"

"Nothing." She replied sharply. "Let's just go home."

"Ok." He relented, and drove. When they had been driving for a good few minutes, he heard Gigi in the back (for she had insisted that Lizzie sit up front with William) whisper, "I can't believe she called you  _William._ "


	2. Darcy, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darcy" was Lizzie's preferred teasing name for her poor boyfriend. It was what she'd call him when she was impersonating her crazed mother, or (and far more common) flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around a bit in timeline, but it all takes place after ep 100.

" _Darcy."_

"Darcy" was Lizzie's preferred teasing name for her poor boyfriend. It was what she'd call him when she was impersonating her crazed mother, or (and far more common) flirting.

Neither of them was exactly sure when the name "Darcy" came to have that association, but, through some sort of mutual understanding, it was not used anywhere else by them. She refrained from calling him "Darcy" while at work, even though he had told her many times that it was alright.

No, they liked to keep their nicknames to themselves.

* * *

 

"Darcy!" She called from the kitchen, mimicking her Mother's strong Southern accent. William got up from where he had been previously relaxing, and wandered into the kitchen to her.

"What is it this time?" He asked exasperatedly.

Lizzie, ever the actress, stayed in character and tutted at him. "Now, Mr. Darcy, don't pretend you don't know!" She took a deep breath and waggled her finger at him as he struggled to keep a straight face. He opened his mouth to speak, but "Mrs. Bennet" spoke again, cutting him off.

"Bing and Jane!" She gushed, fanning herself with her hand. "They've been married for  _four weeks now_ and I  _still_ haven't heard any talk of grandbabies yet!"

"Lizzie" William began, amused at both her antics and how uncannily like her mother she was. "I mean, um, Mrs. Bennet."

"Yeeeesss?" She asked, drawling out the word.

"Don't you think you may be...? Over-reacting a little bit?"

"Me? Over-reacting?" She asked loudly, her eyes bearing the mirth she always had when introduced to a challenge. "When have I  _ever_ been known to over-react?"

"I- Well- Oh, Lizzie." William said, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mr.  _Darcy!_ " She cried. "How dare you. I have a husband, and three  _beautiful_ young daughters. I mean, I would throw them at you, but-" her voice lowered to a stage whisper, "I think my young Lizzie may like you."

At this point, Lizzie wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, and he grinned down at her.

"You're so melodramatic, Lizzie." He murmured.

"You need some drama in your life, Darcy." She sighed. 

* * *

 

William fidgeted nervously. It was his  _third ever_ proper date with Lizzie Bennet, and, though he was sure it would go well, she had just recently created a new rule in their relationship.

" _No_ petty _business on our dates, William," She said, glaring at him._

" _But- But what if it's very important?" He asked, and she shook her head no._

" _The only exception is if someone's dying, William." She replied seriously, staring at him. "I mean it."_ _  
_

He knew she was joking, at least a little, but he still wanted to impress her. And so he had relented. But now, he seemed to be stuck in this state of constant worry that something terrible was going to happen at Pemberley Digital that night.

Lizzie seemed to have noticed, and she sighed exasperatedly.

"Willi- _am"_  She said in her 'warning voice'. William had, unfortunately, heard that tone quite a lot.

"But Lizzie-"

" _No_. William, surely you can last one night?" She had a teasing gleam in her eyes, but William didn't notice.

"But-but..." He struggled to think of something that would help her understand. " _Gigi_ is in charge! You know what she's like- She'll be off talking with Fitz or throwing random office parties. I dread to think what could have happened in my absence and-"

"Ughhhh." Lizzie groaned, pouting slightly. "You  _never_ take time off work, Darcy. It's all you ever do. Even when you're with  _me._ "

"I- Well, I try to." He replied, huffing. "I'm not that used to  _having a social life,_ after all. I only recently got the upgrade."

She groaned again, and covered her face with her hands. "Why do you always bring up the videos? You  _know_ I don't think that way anymore."

"Mhm." He shrugged, but then reached for her hand across the table. "I'm sorry, Lizzie." He said, and she smiled.

"Oh,  _fine._ " She cried, mock-glaring at him. "You've won me over.  _One_ business text to Gigi, but that's  _it,_  Darcy."

He grinned, and done as she had said. Lizzie watched him, and after he was done asked casually, "So, how many offices has she burned down?"

He laughed, and said, "Only a few. She's working on yours at present."

"And I take it she's already done  _yours,_  Darcy?"

"No. She wouldn't dare."

"Uh-huh." She replied and they both laughed.

"Oh,  _Darcy."_  She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote this just after ep 83, so it makes references to Lizzie and Darcy working together. 
> 
> This is the last chapter I originally wrote, but in light of the new bonus episode, I am going to try to finish this. (After over a year.)


	3. will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble about how lizzie started calling darcy "will" because come on, we all know she does that. even if it's not in the show.

It is December 6th, 2013, and the sun shines brightly through the window, a cruel deceptive as to the actual temperature of the day, which is alarmingly low. Lizzie is lounging on the couch, cuddled close to her boyfriend’s side, a half full mug of tea placed securely in her lap. William seems to be almost asleep, and it makes him look younger somehow, in this relaxed state.

It leads Lizzie to wonder about his parents. He and Gigi don’t talk about them all that much, but from what Lizzie had previously heard from the staff at Pemberley Digital (as well as Gigi and William themselves) they seemed like nice people. His mother, Anne, was apparently very interested in music and sport; it was she who first encouraged Gigi to take up tennis, after all. Their father, the late William Darcy, was more interested in literature and media, although Gigi had always said that he, too, had a fondness for the arts, particularly music.

They had lost their parents when they were so young – Gigi had confessed to Lizzie that at times she could barely remember them, only mere flashes of memories that were annoyingly quick and unrelated to each other. William, however, apparently had rather clear memories of his mother and father, although he hardly ever shared them.

“What did your parents call you?” Lizzie asks, breaking the comfortable silence. The question shocks even her. When William doesn’t reply, she casts her eyes down. “I’m sorry. That was… Rude.”

“Don’t be.” William hums. His fingers begin to draw lazy circles on Lizzie’s wrist. She smiles, softly, trying to be encouraging.

It’s a while before he elaborates: “My father always called me William. He was proud of the name,” he stops a moment, and Lizzie fears she’s asked too much of him, but then he continues, slowly. “My mother… She called me ‘Will’.”

“Will?” And she smiles because it makes sense that William’s childhood nickname would be possibly the cutest nickname in history.

He nods, smiling slightly back. “Gigi often uses the name when we’re alone, but… Well, as she’s in Sanditon now, I have not heard the name in quite a while.”

“Will…” She says slowly, as though testing the word on her lips. Her eyes fleet to his for permission. It’s a personal thing after all; William always has been very private about his life before his parents died, and Lizzie doesn’t want to reopen old wounds.

He grins at her, pulling her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter this time, sorry. the next and last one should be up soon - darcy, part 2


	4. darcy, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Lizzie started calling him "Darcy"

“Who’s that?” Lizzie asks, pointing to a tall man in the corner. He’s wearing a newsie cap and bowtie, and is standing as rigid as a statue.

“Oh, that’s Bing’s friend, from college. Darcy, I think. William Darcy.” Jane says absentmindedly. She’s been staring at Bing ever since Lizzie called her over, and she’ll have to admit that it’s making her a little mad.

“William Darcy,” she snorts (gaining her a disapproving look from Jane) “what kind of stupid name is that?”

“I think it’s a nice name…” Jane trails off as Bing saunters over.  Lizzie downs her glass of wine and moves away quickly; Bing and Jane are acting too disgustingly cute to be around. It’s like watching some absurd Disney movie.

Jane, however, spoils her plan of just heading back to the buffet table and drinking as much wine as she can. She takes her elbow and spins her back around so she is facing Bing.

“Hi… Bing.” She exclaims faux-cheerfully, a smile plastered to her face. “I didn’t see you there!” 

Bing laughs, his eyes crinkling up. Lizzie can kind of see why Jane likes him – he’s pretty hot, but he isn’t totally conceited like _some people._ “Hello, Lizzie. Jane’s been telling me all about you.”

“She has?” Lizzie asks, genuinley surprised. Anytime she’s seen Jane and Bing on the dance floor, they’ve been mostly staring into each other’s eyes. She didn’t think they’d be able to have a coherent conversation from the way they looked at each other.

“Yes. And she says you’re quite the conversationist…”

“Oh really?” She arches an eyebrow at Jane, who shoots her an apologetic look.

“We, um, were wondering if you could talk to Darcy a little.” Jane says, slowly.

“Ugh, no way.”

“Lizzie, please? He doesn’t know anyone here, and Bing says he’s a really great guy, he’s just… shy. Please?”

Lizzie can never say no to Jane when she asks her like that. And so, she accepts.

Walking over, she instantly regrets her decision. Darcy looks up from his phone and practically scowls at her.

“Hey,” she greets through gritted teeth. “You’re Darcy, right? Bing’s college friend?”

“Yes.” He answers curtly, and promptly turns away.

_Pompous prick,_ Lizzie thinks, but continues. “Is your name really Darcy? Like, what do your friends call you?”

“Darcy, mostly.”

“Okay then.” She turns to him expectantly, wondering if he’ll at least make the effort to continue the conversation, but he just goes back to his phone. Lizzie sighs in frustration and heads back to where Bing and Jane was, only to find out that they’ve disappeared – they’re back on the dance floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the enddddd! this one was a lot shorter, sorry. And also quite different from the other chapters i guess.  
> thanks to everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and reviewing!


End file.
